Rip The Wings Off A Butterfly
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: ADULT CONTENT! Alec meets a mysterious stranger. Who or what is she?


AUTHOR'S NOTE - This is my first for Dark Angel. I am a new fan to the show and I love Alec!! The title comes from a song by H.I.M. because I was listening to it at the time of writing this, and just got worked into the story line!Anyway, here it is!!

RIP THE WINGS OFF A BUTTERFLY!

I stalked forward on predator's feet, taking in the gorgeous sight of the tall male bound to the pole in the otherwise deserted warehouse. He watched me with wary eyes but I could see despite his wariness, his vague discomfort and his even vaguer sense of fear, that he was also very turned on. I could smell it on the air with my keen nose, see it with my sharp eyes by the very obvious bulge in his pants, taste it on my tongue like the sweetest of candy.

"What are you going to do to me?" Alec asked me, trying for what I presumed must be his trade mark cockiness, which I found I loved.

"Nothing you wouldn't enjoy, I promise!" I said, moving closer to him, leaning in to him to sniff the skin on his neck.

Despite the obvious danger he was in, despite himself even, he smiled, large green eyes fluttering closed as he moaned. He half inclined his head towards mine, cheek resting lightly on my forehead, as my hand skated lightly over his naked chest, then over the soft skin of his stomach. His intake of breath was sharp, hissed, at the touch of my deathly cold hand, before my lips grazed the skin of his neck and I nibbled lightly at his throat. He gave a throaty moan at the contact and I felt myself tighten in places only a woman could truly understand, the dampness spreading between my legs, both at the contact and at the moans I was wringing from those gorgeous lips. I gave an involuntary moan of my own, my hand moving slowly further down his abdomen finally coming to rest on his cock. I could feel the hardness of his length even through the thick fabric of his jeans.

I teased him gently by rubbing him slightly and I got a murmured - "Oh God!" in response.

"If I promise you something more, will you promise me you won't try to make a run for it?" I asked, knowing already what the answer would be.

He looked down on me with eyes burning, full lips half parted in a luscious pout.

"I won't run!" he promised, voice darker with his need, as he leant into me to brush soft lips against mine.

I leant into him, deepening the kiss, grabbing a handful of his hair, feasting on those so soft lips before pulling away reluctantly. I didn't realize until I'd actually pulled away how much I craved Alec and my fingers became like trembling traitors as I struggled to undo his bonds. He watched me, still with that look of his sleepy lustfulness in his large expressive green eyes. I nearly lost what little control I had left to me when he chewed seductively on his lower lip.

God, this shouldn't be happening - not to me. I'm used to being the one who preys on others. Never have I felt like I was the one being hunted, until this time. But for a guy like Alec I was quite happy to be hunted. Never again would I find myself in that position. Truly Alec was one of a kind - the term super sexy bad boy seemed to apply, never leaving my head.

"You're gonna let me live once you're done with me, aren't you?" Alec asked me, flashing me those gorgeous green eyes, reminding me that I needed no further proof of his sexiness.

"You, my dear, are safe! Anybody else ... " I said, trailing off my own sentence.

"They'd be toast right?" Alec asked.

I nodded, not having to vocalise my intent towards others. Alec nodded, as though I'd confirmed a valid point for him. I leant into him more then, needing the contact, craving the contact then, while I tried to steady the tremble in my hands as I released the last of the knots. Alec dropped his hands, rubbing his wrists gently where I noticed the rope had left a mark behind. He gave an almost imperceptable shrug then as though to say it didn't really matter, implying almost that he'd suffered worse. He then looked down on me, eyes burning with that intensity, that desire once again and I felt like I could drown in those eyes. Honestly I'd never felt like that with any man before and in all honesty, if he could floor you with a mere look, then what would he be like in bed?

He leant down then too lay a slow kiss on my lips with that sensuous mouth of his, all liquid fire lighting me up from my mouth to my abdomen and it didn't take much convincing to coax me over to the bed. It wasn't just because the guy was undeniably hot, unbelievably so, in fact, but there was also the question of that tattoo on the nape of his neck ... That barcode ... marking him out as one of those mutants, transgenics, or whatever they were calling them. I'd heard they were better than human, super advanced, and I was just curious to see if he could be a match for me ...

The backs of my legs hit the bed first, restricting my movements for I was trapped between the bed and Alec himself. Not that I really wanted to go anywhere ahy time real soon. I felt his hands, hit against the coldness of my skin, as they traced their way under my top, tracing a trail of fire across my sun starved skin. I leant into him again, again, kissing him hungrily, before nibbling gently on his lower lip, one hand stroking the back of his neck, right about where that tattoo was I was guessing, while the other unbuttoned his jeans, pushing those and his boxers out of the way.

I pulled away from him then and ha gave a protesting groan, but I only gave him a wicked grin in response. I stripped off, all the while giving him an appraising glance, all toned body and his cock a hard length, waiting for me. I climbed on the bed, before laying down, drawing one hand up my own body, to entice Alec in. It worked, for he joined me on the bed, angling my legs a little wider so he could position himself over me. He looked down on me, lips parted slightly, with those luminescent green eyes wide. I reached up and touched his face gently, my body aching to be filled by him, to see what a transgenic really was like in bed, especially one who was as beautiful as Alec.

He leant down to plant a kiss with soft lips on my mouth, before thrusting himself into me, and I closed my yes, moaning against the wave of pleasure I felt when he rubbed against my clit. The sex itself was everything I expected and so much more ... It was the best I'd ever experienced in my whole life before, and probably ever experience ever again. The waves of pure pleasure that coursed thorough me with every thrust from Alec I knew could never be matched by any other guy human or otherwise.

My body arched up into his, tightening around him as I found my release amidst screams of his name, directed to the skies, to a God whom had long since given up on me. Alec found his own release soon after, amid whispery moans of sweet pleasure, eyes closed to the world, lips half parted in a small smile as he slowly withdrew. We just lay beside each other, re-learning how to breathe.

I was broken out of my reverie, by Alec asking - "Jasmine, can I ask you something?"

"Uh - huh!" I said, not trusting my voice to be strong enough after that fabulous sex to say more.

"What are you? You're not human, that much I can tell! I just don't know what you are!" Alec said, with the most gorgeous pout I'd ever seen on a man before, that made me want him all over again.

"Damn, but you're good!" I said, mentally adding, in absolutely all regards!

Alec gave me a heart stopping grin, before I continued - "Not a lot of people pick up on the fact that I am any different to them. I m a vampire!"

"A what?" Alec asked, his already large green eyes turning imperceptably wider in his surprise. "For real? You're a real vampire?"

"For real!" I nodded, lazily watching him with half shut eyes, wondering in which direction his reaction would take him in.

I took some comfort in the fact that he didn't immediately turn tail and run, although I didn't think Alec would be the type who would if the vampire in question was female like me.

"Have you ever felt like ... " and he seemed incapable of finishing his own sentence.

"Biting you? No. Others maybe but not you! I wanted, something else from you!" I told him honestly. "Even vampires need a little bed action from time to time, especially with a hot young male like yourself!"

"Thank you! There's plenty more action where that came from!" Alec told me with a sly wink and an adorably crooked smile.

I grinned at that, the first time I'd grinned fully since he'd awoken, flashing my fangs properly for the first time. I gave Alec due credit for not flinching nor shying away.

"So why did you find it necessary to tie me up?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining mind you ... !"

"Because I am fully aware of what you are, and didn't want to harm you before I knew which way our little encounter was going to go ... !" I told him honestly.

"Ah!" Alec said "How is it with humans? How easy is it to take them?"

"Like ripping wings off a butterfly!" I said. "It's far too easy!"

This last said, before reaching up to feast on those gorgeous lips again, nibbling without breaking the skin there, lest I be tempted to taste him for real, tasted far more than what I had already. The sex I wanted, him I wanted, his blood I didn't.

Like ripping wings off a butterfly.

I kept that line in mind, as Alec once again positioned himself over me ...

So there we are!! My first Dark Angel smut fic!! What did you think?


End file.
